Enthrallment
by Adriatic Rose
Summary: Enthrallment - to captivate or charm. Sounds nice right? But what happens when it guides a young girl to fairies? Poetry for Adv. Composition class and wanted to share it! Includes Queen Mab and Her Court.
1. Note To Readers

Note To Readers:

First off, HI!

….. Okay, now that that is over, I think it would be helpful if I explained very quickly how this piece came about. It was an assignment for my Advanced Composition class; a mid-term. This was one of the only "pick any topic you want and write about it" sorts of things that the teacher gave us. I immediately thought of fairies, and so this poem was born. It had to be seven pages long and double spaced, but I re-single spaced it for you all, making it only three and a third pages. We were supposed to have some sort of pattern to it, and I took my inspiration from T.S. Eliot's _The Wasteland. _The pattern is my own, but I somewhat modeled after his famous poem.

The pattern is: Shakespearean sonnet, three couplets, Shakespearean sonnet, three couplets. This happens for parts one through three, but part four is only one Shakespearean sonnet.

I think that is it, so please enjoy and leave comments/ reviews. If you must, go ahead and flame review, I can take it and use the message and critique my work.

Thank you for having even the slightest inkling to read my work,

Adriatic Rose


	2. PS  Sorry

P.S :

I am so sorry that the sonnets and the couplets were not separated. They were when I uploaded them and I don't know how to fix that. I hope it didn't take away from the reading.

Again, I am very sorry for the mess up. If anyone knows how to fix it, I would be very grateful.

Your Obedient Friend,

Adriatic Rose


	3. The Waiting

The Waiting

My mother calls them evil,

She says they will take my away.

I say they are just medieval,

And that with them I would want to stay.

She always warns me of their rings;

How once in them I can never leave.

Yet I see them as ways to receive wings

And dance on Midsummer Eve.

But of course I know to wait 'til dark,

For only then do the Fae appear.

When the sun sets I will embark,

To the land of the fairies like a pioneer.

I hope to meet Queen Mab and her court,

Or maybe King Oberon and his consort.

As I lie in bed pretending to be asleep,

The pent up excitement almost makes me weep.

The stars soon come out to play;

And the clouds are cast in disarray.

The moon looks down on my face,

As I think with longing of that place.

Before too long, sleep takes my mother.

I slip out of bed and sneak to the door.

To stay quite, my laughs I do smother.

I have only just begun my civil war.

I take an apple from the table

So that hunger will not come to me later.

I smile at the thought of what I have left unstable:

The power of my mother, the dictator.

I hear a floor board creak behind me

The color drains from my face as I wonder:

What will become of my glee?

Has my escape been blown asunder?

Without looking back I run blindly,

Caring not if I tread on the rocks kindly.

Before too long, I am clear of the foe.

I look around, but all I can see is a doe.

As I walk towards a group of trees,

On my back I can feel the sea's breeze.

It plays with my hair as if it were at a tourney,

And I say to myself "I have only just begun my journey".


	4. The Journey And An Unintentional Meeting

The Journey And An Unintentional Meeting

Now that I am calm and safe,

I walk on in silence to take in my surroundings.

I chide myself for being such a waif,

When I shudder at all of the nightmarish soundings.

I hear an owl off in the distance.

His hooting echoes in the night,

As if he is questioning his very existence.

He screeches with all his might.

The trees teem with mysteries;

Their leaves laughing at the hidden knowledge.

I try to ask them of the fairy histories,

But they turn their branches from me like a professor in college.

I happened upon a clearing in the path

And I saw fairies; I swear by Oberon's wrath.

They were all prancing in a circle in the moonlit grass.

Every fairy boy was dancing with a pretty fairy lass.

They were all no bigger than my fist,

And I watched them be merry as they whirled in the mist.

I dreamed of being in their presence,

And trying to understand their sheer omniscience.

I felt a nudge on my right shoulder.

I looked over to see a fairy man on a branch.

He looked like he had bumped into a boulder.

He held his head, and his face was blanch.

Other fairies were gathering around my feet

They motioned for me to follow them,

And I did so with my head hung low in defeat.

I was soon standing in front of a fairy lady as thin as a stem.

She looked up at me with a regal air,

And this prompted me to bow low.

As I straightened up to meet her stare,

Recognition hit me like in a tableau.

This was Queen Mab and her lot,

The mother of King Oberon: the son she begot.

With unspoken words I was welcomed to the celebration.

And my joy emitted a strong vibration.

Although I did not know the pattern,

We continued to twirl under the shadow of Saturn.

We frolicked to the music of the miniature musicians,

I was not aware of the Queen's suspicions.


	5. The Banquet And The Playing Of Pipes

The Banquet And The Playing Of Pipes

Mab soon rang a little bell,

And a few servants brought out a long table.

It seemed to be made from a turtle shell,

And I began to wonder if it would be very stable.

I sat to the left of the Queen in a place of honor.

Realizing their food would not suffice,

I began to eat my apple so as to not bring about dishonor.

But I did eat their food, and asked for helpings thrice.

Their dishes included fruits and nuts and berries.

Anything sweet that nature gave,

Was gobbled up by hungry fairies.

I soon noticed that of these strange foods I did crave.

Things like pears and peaches and plums,

All the way down to the last cracker crumbs.

After the meal was taken away,

The crowd parted, despite some murmuring of the fey,

The Queen demanded entertainment.

And soon emerged a fairy boy who claimed he could play any musical arrangement.

Queen Mab requested a piece I had not heard of before.

And so he began to perform his chore

He pulled out what I believed to be pan pipes,

And blew in to them a lovely tune.

This little shock quieted all gripes,

As the music floated up to the full moon.

The mood changed like the waves of the ocean,

Ebbing and flowing softly.

My mind began to think in slow motion,

Thoughts were forming poorly.

I began to nod off to sleep.

And though I tried to fight it,

Into my head did creep.

And so in I let them flit.

I am not sure when the music ended,

But while it lasted, it was splendid.

When I awoke I was frozen with shock.

A ceiling was hanging over me like a mythical Roc.

I was back in my bed at home,

And all I had left was memories of my nighttime roam.

When the truth sank in I felt a sense of fear,

That I had lost them and they had become austere.


	6. The Abandonment

The Abandonment

Today nobody believes my tale of adventure.

They all say it was just a dream-like venture.

I try to convince them otherwise,

But all they do is chastise.

Now and then I see a fairy dance on a flower,

But she seems to disappear when I look behind the bower.

But the thing I miss most of all,

Is the music the fairy boy played that could enthrall.


End file.
